The Last Good-Bye
by mercury999
Summary: After the funeral. Post-ep for 'This Is Not Happening.'


Title: The Last Good-Bye
    Author: mercury_999
    Rating: G
    Spoilers: This Is Not Happening
    Category: Angst; postep
    Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance
    Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I just took them
    from CC for about an hour :)
    Distribution: Please ask first
    Summary: After the funeral.
    Feedback: mercury_999@hotmail.com
    
    XxXxX
    
    She lingers in the cemetery as the solemn crowd begins to
    depart. With their heads bowed, they walk to their cars like a
    black wave over the green grass. On this May morning the grey
    sky drenched everything with humidity. Her boss approaches
    her, and places his hand on her shoulder. She stares at her feet
    and nods her head absently while he talks to her. He pulls away
    to leave, but she stops him. He stares at her with soft eyes, and
    she bites her trembling lip. New tears come to her eyes, as she
    wraps her arms around his neck. He speaks softly to her as
    he holds her in a tight embrace. She buries her face in his
    trench coat, while he rocks her slightly. 
    
    She finally pulls away from him, giving him a weak smile.
    There are only a few cars left in the small parking lot. He
    squeezes her hand, and says something else. She nods and
    replies. He walks away, turning to glance at her. 
    
    She stands there, her chin tilted upward slightly. I can see her
    lower lip start to tremble, and her fists clench at her sides. She
    gazes at the grey sky, not moving. Her eyes mirror the remains
    of the broken truths of the life she lived. 
    
    Another man moves up beside her, but pauses before he reaches
    her. She speaks, without turning to him. He doesn't seem to
    know what to say. Tears shimmering in her eyes, she peels
    them from the sky and turns to face him. He stammers, and she
    replies. Tears form in his eyes as he touches her hand. She
    nods at him, and he pulls away. She watches him walk slowly
    away, his head bowed.
    
    We are the only people left here. Once the man drives away,
    she walks very slowly to his grave. She staggers the last few
    steps, then reaches it. She presses her palms against the cold
    stone, a look of pain forming on her face. 
    
    All at once, she drops to her knees on the fresh soil and starts
    sobbing. "MULDER!!" she cried, her shoulders heaving
    violently.
    
    I start walking toward her.
    
    "Oh Mulder.... why?" she sobbed. "I need you... I can't do this
    by myself."
    
    I reached her, and knelt down beside her. I placed my hand on
    her back, trying to ease her pain. When she turned to me
    slowly, I noticed her cheeks were stained with tears and her
    eyes red from crying. Her whole body trembling, she reached
    for me. I hugged her tightly in my arms, and she sobbed into
    my chest. I brushed her hair from her face, and kissed the top
    of her head. 
    
    "Oh mom..." she trailed off. "I miss him so much."
    
    "I know... I know..." I whispered, rocking her in my arms. I sat
    there holding her for a long time, gathering the strength to help
    her leave. Finally, I slowly got to my feet, taking her with me.
    
    "I can't leave him," she cried. 
    
    "Dana, listen to me," I said softly. She swayed in my arms.
    "You've got to accept this and let him go. I know it's going to be
    hard. I know it hurts. I've been there before. You've got to let
    him go." 
    
    She nodded and took a deep breath. I released her and she knelt
    back down at his grave. Closing her eyes, she ran her fingers
    over the stone.
    
    "Good-bye Mulder," she whispered. "I love you."
    
    She hesitated for a second before she stood back up. She
    looked at me with distress, almost as if she were going to
    stumble. Then with sad eyes, she brought her hand to her
    womb. My heart ached for her. I put my arm over her
    shoulders and drew her in again. Then I guided her across the
    grass to the car. 
    
    I opened the passenger door and she slid into the seat. Her
    expressionless gaze rested on her lap. I closed the passenger
    door and walked around the car to the drivers side. 
    
    I've found her sitting out there a few times since that morning,
    and I'm sure she's there more often then I know of. She is
    unwillingly believing in this fate, but she can't let him go. I can
    feel her pain. I've been there before.
    
    XxXxX
    
    FINIS
    
    mercury_999@hotmail.com
    
    XxXxX


End file.
